


Finding New Light (NDRV3)

by maoennaka (orphan_account)



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa Killing Harmony, ndrv3
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Triggers, danganronpa - Freeform, mature - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maoennaka
Summary: Synopsis will be posted in first chapter along with several notes, please read them.





	1. Synopsis & Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> Will mostly be a Saimatsu fanfic, with side romances. Sorry for any confusion.

Synopsis & Author’s Note

 

Synopsis: After rendering herself homeless and getting fired from her job at the age of 15, Kaede Akamatsu heads out into the streets of Tokyo wandering aimlessly and trying to survive with nothing left. She has no remaining family, no close friends, has been kicked out of high school, and only wishes to be hit by a car to be put out of her misery. Despite all her suicidal thoughts and days of feeling like shit, Kaede finds the courage to pull through for 3 months before being kidnapped and taken to Osaka, Japan. She successfully escapes sex trafficking and runs away to Nagoya, which is where our story starts. Kaede once again returns to the acts of panhandling and begging, when she is noticed and taken in by a teenager attending school in the same town. She’s come a long way, but can Kaede really recover from the PTSD and past trauma, or will it take an unexpected relationship and the never-ending kindness of her friends to truly pull her through? Only time will tell. 

 

Author’s Note:  
Hey. First off I wanna get some things out of the way:

This story contains A LOT of triggers, which is no mistake. I wrote this fic as a way of retelling an actual story I’ve entangled myself with, which is just as bad as this one.   
The specific triggers include: self harm, drug usage, alcohol, descriptions and mentions of sex, mental disorders, abuse, and violence.   
I will list all of the triggers before the chapter, to further warn people.   
Not for the faint of heart  
The story takes place in and AU where our characters (obviously) never take part in the killing game. The students ages are mentioned, but all range from 15-16.   
I created some characters. (Ex: family members, classmates, background characters who are useless.)   
I alter several things about characters (mainly Kaede)  
They’ll all be explained.   
I’m a student, and writing quality chapters takes time, so forgive me if my posting schedule is horrendous.   
I use parentheses a lot. (Sorry.)  
I don’t know if this will be pre-written or not.   
Lastly, POV will be listed at the start of each chapter, as well as other significant information. 

This story will be published on Wattpad and AO3, and can only be put somewhere other with full permission and credit. You can also ask questions about this story at maoennaka.tumblr.com 

Happy reading.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I take criticism.

**Chapter One - Kaede**

**Early September**

  
  


    I wake up on the cold, hard ground of an alleyway behind a downtown Nagoya bar. My back aches from sleeping uncomfortably. I should be used to the back pain by now, but I’m not. I look around and rub my eyes, then grab my old backpack and steady myself while leaning against the wall. I enter the bar from the back door, and make my way to the bathroom. 

    In the mirror, I make the observation that my reflection sickens me. All I can see is an empty and disgusting girl staring back at me. I’m nothing like I used to be, and that fact keeps tearing at me. My hair has grown down to my hips, and it’s tangled and unwashed. There are bags under my eyes and scrapes strewn across my face, reminding me of fights I’d gotten into. My eyes have almost lost their purple hue, so much that I can only see gray nothingness staring back at me. My clothes are another story. I adorn black jeans that are two sizes bigger than my legs, paired with a green army jacket I stole from a shop two weeks ago that covers a small, light purple tank top. I have no bra, only underwear, and some hiking boots I found along with grey socks. The only thing I own that truly reminds me of who I am is a necklace. It’s a simple silver chain, with a cute little music note hanging on the end of it. It's so pretty, I’m surprised it wasn’t stolen from me during my kidnapping. (They took the rest of my clothes and items.) My body has also been very malnourished, to the point where I can hardly stand up sometimes. I don’t know for sure how many pounds I’ve lost, but a good estimate is 30-40 pounds. God I look like shit. 

I hear a loud pound on the bathroom door, that pulls me from my thoughts. 

    “Sorry!” I yell out. 

    I turn on the faucet and splash my face, the water waking me up a bit. I leave the restroom and bar, then pull out the Nagoya map I have stored in my coat pocket, and locate the city park. I cross the busy street, map still in hand and follow the directions to the park. I arrive and sit down against a brick wall, trying to relax. My eyes fall onto the high school across the street, with students trickling out of it’s gates and into cars or hopping on bikes. I lean my head back and close my eyes, trying to think of a piano song to calm down with. 

 

    “Hey, are you alright?” 

 

    I’m awoken by a nervous voice and shake on my shoulder, and my eyes open to a high-school boy with light green eyes and a baseball cap squatting in front of me. 

 

    “Huh?” I stutter out, sitting up straight and pulling my legs back to my body. 

 

    “Sorry,” the boy says, and pulls his hand away from my shoulder. 

“it’s just, you look really young and dirty, and I just wanted to know if you were okay.” He explains. 

 

    The boy re-adjusts his hat and sticks out his arm. 

“I’m Shuichi Saihara.” He says. 

 

    I bring out my shaky hand and grip his while repeating my own name. 

 

    “Kaede Akamatsu.” I say, trying not to stumble on my words. 

 

    Shuichi stands up and holds out his hand. 

“Can you stand up?” He asks. I nod and brace my hands on my thighs and push myself up, my knees wobbling a bit. I grab onto his hand and steady myself, and Shuichi laughs under his breath and smiles in return. 

 

    “So,” Shuichi starts, looking away. Here it comes. 

“What happened to you? If it’s okay for me to ask.” He asks. 

 

    “Well, I’m originally from Tokyo which is where I was living until I got kicked out and started living on the streets. After a while, I got caught up in some things and eventually found myself here in Nagoya.” I explain, tugging some of my hair behind an ear. 

 

    “Oh wow… so you aren’t a runaway?” Shuichi says, a bit of awe in his voice. 

 

    “Nope, what makes you say that?” I tilt my head to the left. 

 

    “We’ve had a bit of a spike in runaway teenagers in the past year, that’s all.” He explains. 

 

    “What do you mean by ‘we’?” I say. 

 

    “Oh, I sometimes volunteer at my uncle’s detective agency in Kasugai.” Shuichi responds, a light blush in his cheeks. Is he embarrassed? 

 

    “That’s neat, but I can assure you I’m not a runaway, I’m just homeless.” 

 

    “That’s something I wanted to talk about. Would you like to stay over at my home for a night?” Shuichi says. “You look very dirty and starved, no offense.” 

 

    “Are you kidding?” I reply. “Of course, thank you so much.” 

 

    He smiles and lets go of my hand, then turns around and starts walking. I get the idea and start walking with him, my chest filling with anxiety. 

 

~

 

    I try to keep up with Shuichi’s pace, as he briskly walks along the city sidewalks to his house. He tells me he lives just a little ways from the park, and soon we arrive at an apartment building. I follow him up four flights of stairs, and we arrive at unit D39. Shuichi takes out a key card and opens the door into a beige themed, neat apartment lined with seasonal decor and almost no lights on in the entrance room. Shuichi tells me to stay put and walks alone to a small room down the left hallway. I hear him fidgeting around in there for a minute, then comes back. 

    “Are your parents home? Are you sure they’d be okay with this?” I ask him. 

 

    “Ah, my parents are overseas. I live with my uncle, who won’t be home until later tonight.” Shuichi replies, looking down. “What would you like for dinner?” He asks. Changing the subject, it’s tricky. 

 

    “Whatever you like, it’s your house” I respond. 

 

    “Then I’ll go get some takeout from a steak shop. You can bathe while I’m gone, I put extra clothes out in the bathroom. Don’t open the door to anyone.” He orders, then grabs the apartment keys and cell phone. 

 

    Shuichi didn’t even bother to change out of his uniform. It consisted of a white button up, that he wore with his sleeves rolled up, grey slacks and brown loafers, and an out-of-place white and grey baseball cap. 

I had failed to notice how much time had gone by, seeing as Shuichi was already going out to grab dinner. I walk down the same hallway Shuichi walked into and into a small bathroom. I spot the extra stack of clothes he spoke of, along with a cream-colored towel. It’s nice of him to leave the house while I shower, I’d get really uncomfortable otherwise. I unzip my army jacket and take off my jeans, the cold air making my skin cover itself in goosebumps. I peel off my socks, tank top and underwear then start fiddling with the shower controls. I had only ever showered in public gym bathrooms when I was homeless, where the shower handles were simple. I pulled on a large knob and watched the warm water pour out of the overhead faucet, and started scrubbing on my body. My hands traveled around my shoulders, arms, back and thighs, and I watched the brown tinted water spill into the drain beneath me. I washed my hair and even tried to clean under my nails. The water is spilling over my head, rolling on the sides of my face and into my eyes. I shut them and think about all that’s happened to me. The begging, the starvation, waking up cold and sore, the hands grabbing onto my arms, trying to drag me away. I shake my head back and forth, trying so hard to rid my head of all the thoughts. I can’t ignore what’s happened to me. Not anymore. 

  
  



	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay I got very sick and had to postpone writing this, majorly sorry for that. On top, this is a bit shorter than the previous one, which I'll make sure to not do in the next one. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter Two - Kaede**

**Early September**

  
  


    Upon hearing the slamming of cabinets, doors sliding open, and the morning hum, I awaken from my sleep. My gaze is blurry for seconds, and I take a minute to recollect my surroundings and remember where I am. I’m sitting in a tangle of sheets and my own hair on Shuichi’s guest bed in a spare bedroom he showed me. The night before was practically a blur, full of awkward silences and me apologizing profusely before going to bed. I was still wearing the extra clothes I was given the night before, which consisted of a navy blue v-neck shirt, short black athletic shorts, underwear and bra that had  _ A. Saihara _ written on the inside, so I assumed they were from Shuichi’s mother. I slid open the door into the hallway and walked to the kitchen, where I found Shuichi preparing breakfast over a counter. He looked up as I greeted him with a “Hey.” and smiled.

 

    “Good morning, did you sleep well?” Shuichi asks, placing down a plate on the  table. There’s already one resting there, with coffee and yogurt that has bananas placed in it. 

 

    “Yeah, oh you don’t have to feed me anymore, I can get food after I leave.” That’s a lie. 

 

    Shuichi rubs his fingertips on the brim of his hat and turns to face me. His hand motions to the table and I awkwardly take a seat. Shuichi sits on the mat across from me and starts.

 

    “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I talked over it with my uncle and overseas parents, and they wanted me to ask you to stay here for a little while longer.” He explains, and sips the coffee.

 

    My heart stops at this. Nobody, in my five months of living homeless has offered this, and why him? Are the same things that happened to me in Tokyo going to happen again? My mind reels from that thought, and I lean over a little. Shuichi sits up on his knees, looking panicked.

 

    “Kaede? Are you okay?” He stutters.

 

    “Why me,” I ask, to myself and Shuichi. “I mean, what made your family think i’m worthy of that. I’m just some random girl.” I feel stupid asking this shit, why can’t I just be grateful? 

    “It’s because of my mother. She met her best friend this way, by taking in a stranger and giving them support the world never could.” Shuichi explains. He looks up and locks eyes with me.

    “I want to be your friend, I want to support you.” 

 

    It made my face light up.

 

    I said I’d think about it and Shuichi had offered to take me out for a day to make me look and feel better, so I have now landed myself in central Nagoya,  _ shopping _ . He took me to Kanayama Station, where we ate lunch in a small sandwich shop he said he’d visited before. Underneath the long ceiling lights and among the Kanayama buzz, we talked about ourselves. Shuichi attends Eiko High School in downtown Nagoya near his home. He talks about his friends with a glimmer in his eyes, and sounds very fond of them. Shuichi doesn’t think he has many hobbies, like that being an intern detective is his only hobby. I am asked what I like to do as well. 

 

    “I used to play the piano.” I say, matter-of-factly. 

 

    “Piano? That’s neat, at school we have a stocked music room with this huge grand piano, but we lost our star piano player last year when she transferred to another school.” Shuichi tells me. 

    He checks the time on his phone, and I watch his eyes widen of shock.

    “Ah, I think we’ve been here too long, let’s get going to visit some stores.” 

 

Shuichi pays for the meal and leads me further down the line of shops, coming to a stop in front of a dim lit, homey-looking women's clothing store. 

 

    “My mom used to drag me here all the time, I think you’ll like it.” He proclaims, and grabs my upper arm. 

 

    His ability to be so assertive with me is sort of impressive, I thought this guys would be so anxious to touch a girl. I wind around the clothing stands and mannequins, all laid out with plain and mature clothing. My eyes land on a wall hook holding a lavender sundress, with a lace up back. I nudge Shuichi in the side, and he turns attention to the dress I hold. 

 

    “That one looks pretty, do you want it?” He asks me.

 

    “Yes, thank you again.” I nod and pick up the dress. Lavender was Yanagi’s favorite color, and it will be mine too from now on. 

 

    I also pick out a cream colored sweater and jeans, with brown leather sandals. With that, we leave the store (I learned it was called  _ Shimamura _ ) and return to walking and chatting through the station. My interest is piqued at sight of a sign for  _ Shin No Bi Salon  _ and ask Shuichi to stop inside. Inside, he asks why. I have to give some bullshit response for my hair-cut desires. 

 

    “I hate having my hair long, it severely annoys me.” I say, laughing to myself a bit. I do not bother thinking about my sister’s hair length. 

 

    “Of course, but this salon takes reservations so do you mind coming back tomorrow?” Shuichi says, and I agree. We leave together again, stop in some cute window shops. We finally leave the station at 3:00, and are home by 4:00 on the bus. Shuichi and I stay in his room and talk for a while, before both going downstairs to make dinner. I cut vegetables and filter soup, while Shuichi toasts bread and prepares rice balls. We eat dinner on the couch while watching action movies that Shuichi recommended to me, and this continues into the night. I’m awoken at late hour, 1:00 to be exact and look over at Shuichi who has fallen asleep whilst sitting up. His hat has been knocked off of his head revealing Shuichi’s dark hair and messy bangs. I crawl over to him on the couch, and bring my hand to his forehead. 

 

    “Hey, Shuichi,” I whisper, lightly ruffling his hair.

 

    “Kaede?” 

 

    “Yeah, it’s me.” 

    “What are you—“

 

    I cut him off. “I’ll stay here, even if it’s a few more days.” 

 

    He smiles, his face lit up by the light coming from the TV in a sea of darkness. Shuichi’s hand is brought up to grab onto my own, and he falls back asleep holding my hand. I do the same.


End file.
